Snooper Dog and the Clue Crew
Snooper Dog and the Clue Crew is a television program that appeared in The Fairly OddParents television special, "Channel Chasers". Information This show is based on the various incarnations of Scooby-Doo ''from over the years. The real-life cartoon and movie series, which starred a group of four teenagers and their pet dog, solving spooky-themed mysteries that has been around since 1969. The name is also a reference to rap artist ''Snoop Dogg. The Clue Crew are a group of teenagers that travel in a van called the Clue Cruiser which is a spoof of the Mystery Machine. Background This show is the twelfth show visited in "Channel Chasers", after Timmy Turner wished for a Magic TV Remote that allowed him to travel through television as if the programs were real worlds. When Timmy arrived here, Cosmo and Wanda disguised themselves as dogs similar to the titular character of this program, Snooper Dog as Timmy tells Cosmo and Wanda that on this program, the teenagers are able to solve mysteries with a talking dog. Shortly after meeting the Clue Crew, Timmy and his friends were chased into a spooky mansion by a yeti-looking monster. While barricading themselves into the haunted house, Timmy and the Clue Crew realize the yeti was handing them the items they were stacking; he then gives chase to them, causing them to run through random doors during a short musical sequence. Both of these are frequently appearing gags in the original Scooby Doo show. Timmy eventually collides with the monster, who is trapped in a barrel and "unmasked" to reveal the Future Timmymasked man beneath it. The masked man breaks free from the barrel, in the process knocking Timmy and his fairies through a nearby television into the next TV show, Blackbird and Sparrow. Connections with Scooby Doo *The Monster chase sequences are extremely similar to the ones from Scooby Doo. *The bats looks similar to the ones from Scooby Doo Where Are You, and What's New Scooby Doo. *Timmy's attire is based on Fred's outfit. *This cartoon is similar to the Johnny Bravo episode Bravo Dooby-Doo where Johnny Bravo met the cast of Scooby-Doo. *Many of the characters bear resemblances to Fred (the leader of Mystery Inc), Shaggy (Scooby's best friend and sidekick), Daphne (Fred's girlfriend), and Velma (the brainiac of Mystery Inc), except there are three boys and two girls instead of two boys and two girls, unlike its counterpart Scooby Doo. *''Scooby-Doo's famous unmasking scenes are parodied. *Additionally, ''The Fairly OddParents series regular Grey Griffin has been Daphne Blake's main voice actress since 2001 replacing the late Mary Kay Bergman who passed away in 1999. Also, many other regular cast members such as Tara Strong, Daran Norris, Susanne Blakeslee, Carlos Alazraqui, and Kevin Michael Richardson have done voices on many modern Scooby-Doo productions by Warner Bros. Animation, most notably on What's New, Scooby-Doo ''and ''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo. *Timmy telling Cosmo and Wanda that the parents of the Clue Crew allows them to solve mysteries with a talking dog is similar to what Scooby and Mystery Inc. are. *The yeti-like monster bears a resemblance to the Snow Ghost from the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You episode That's Snow Ghost. See also *List of television shows that appeared in Channel Chasers *Channel Chasers Images ChannelChasersPt2-309.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-310.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-311.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-312.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-313.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-314.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-315.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-316.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-317.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-319.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-320.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-321.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-322.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-323.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-324.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-325.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-326.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-327.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-328.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-329.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-330.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-331.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-332.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-333.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-334.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-335.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-336.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-337.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-338.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-339.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-340.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-341.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-342.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-343.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-344.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-345.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-346.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-347.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-348.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-349.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-350.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-351.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-352.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-353.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-354.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-355.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-356.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-357.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-358.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-359.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-360.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-361.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-362.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-363.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-364.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-365.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-366.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-367.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-368.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-369.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-370.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-371.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-372.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-373.jpg ChannelChasersPt2-374.jpg Category:Television shows Category:Parodies Category:Channel Chasers tv shows